Ain't Me
by I'm What I'm
Summary: [MONSTA X] Ketika seorang Jooheon harus melakukan sebuah tantangan yang mengerikan! This is Brothership!


Title: Ain't Me  
Genre: Horror, Comedy.  
Rate: T  
Cast:

\- Lee Joo Heon;

\- Chae Hyung Won;

\- And Monsta X members

.

THIS IS BROTHERSHIP

.  
WARNING TYPO(S)

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

-21.00 KST-

"OK, besok kita akan terbebas dari schedule" ujar PD-nim santai. Kini PD-nim dan member Monsta X berada di ruang dance mereka terlihat lelah sehabis latihan dance dengan lagu All In.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa tidur seharian besok" Hyungwon memekik senang.

"aku juga!" pekik Wonho tak mau kalah. Hyungwon menatap Wonho dengan senyuman.

"hmm, bolehkah kita menghabiskan waktu di luar dorm?" tanya Shownu sopan pada PD-nim.

"tentu lagipula besok adalah hari bebas kalian" jawab PD-nim.

"Hey hyung, untuk apa kita keluar dorm di hari bebas seperti ini, lebih baik juga tidur seharian kan" ujar Wonho dengan tatapan mengejek.

"setuju Wonho hyung!" Hyungwon memberikan 2 jempol kepada Wonho. Wonho pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"ya setidaknya kita cari angin, memang tidak bosan apa jika kita hanya di dorm seharian?" tanya Shownu yang diangguki oleh member lainnya.

"yasudah-yasudah.. itu terserah kalian saja" ujar PD-nim dengan wajah bosan dan kemudian berlalu. PD-nim sudah terlalu bosan dengan ricuhnya member Monsta X.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain DoD" saran I.M alias Changkyun sang magnae Monsta X.

"ah! Boleh juga kkungkkungi" setuju Minhyuk sambil menjentikkan jarinya mantap.

"eh, btw DoD itu apa?" lanjut Minhyuk dengan tatapan bertanyanya pada I.M.

"ck.." decak Kihyun plus wajah derp yang juga dilakukan member lain.

"hahaha" Minhyuk malah tertawa renyah.

"DoD itu Dare or Dare hyungie sayangku.. cintaku.. manisku.. dosaku.. untukmu.." jawab I.M dengan senyum selebar yang dia bisa.

"aish.. iya iya sorry I'm forget" member yang lain masih bertahan dengan ekspresi derp mereka.

"baiklah .. jadi kita akan bermain-" belum selesai berbicara Hyungwon dan Wonho langsung memotong ucapan Shownu.

"Tapi hyung aku ingin tidur…." Wonho dan Hyungwon sangat kompak bak kakak dan adik.

"hmm, bagaimana kalau yang menjadi korban DoD hanya satu atau dua orang, nah kan kalau Hyungwon dan Wonho hyung yang tidak dapat maka kalian berdua bisa tidur.." kini Jooheon angkat bicara setelah sekian lama diam seribu bahasa.

"saran yang cukup bagus Honey.." ucap Minhyuk disertai anggukan begitupun dengan member lainnya.

"hmm berarti tantangannya akan lebih berat ya" ujar sang Magnae. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"ok, apakah bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ucap Shownu.

"ne hyung.. tapi aku butuh sebuah botol untuk menentukan korban DoD ini" kata I.M sembari matanya melirik kearah Wonho yang sedang meneguk minumnya dengan seksi.

"mmm hyung apakah botolnya boleh aku pakai?" pinta I.M pada Wonho.

"oh silahkan, ini untukmu tapi nanti tolong buang ya haha" Wonho memberikan botol plastik minumnya. I.M hanya bisa merespon dengan bermuka derp.

"baiklah jadi ada dua orang yang akan menjadi korban DoD ini ok?!" I.M mulai memutar botolnya dengan cepat. Semua member terlihat sangat excited kecuali duo tukang tidur siapa lagi kalau bukan Wonho dan Hyungwon.

"OH MY GOD!" pekik Jooheon. Jooheon terlihat sangat panik. Minhyuk dan Kihyun pun langsung tersenyum evil.

"ok, satu orang lagi ya.." I.M mulai memutar kembali botolnya. Disini Shownu menunjukan ekspresi yang mengenaskan haha.

"Mwo?" bibir tebal nan seksi milik Hyungwon membulat dengan sempurna. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa dia yang akan kena Dare nya. Wonho menatap Hyungwon dengan tatapan seperti 'aigoo, gwenchanayo chagiya?'.

"Aish.." Hyungwon dan Jooheon terlihat sangat menyedihkan diruangan ini.

"ok, jadi Jooheon dan Hyungwon hyung akan menerima tantangan dari kita" jelas I.M seraya menatap Shownu, Kihyun, Wonho, Minhyuk.

"Ne" jawab Jooheon dan Hyungwon pasrah.

"boleh aku yang menentukan tantangannya?" kata Minhyuk sangat excited.

"itu tidak adil Minhyuk hyung, yang lain juga berhak menentukan" Kihyun tak terima, Shownu hanya berwajah bingung takut-takut Minhyuk dan Kihyun bertengkar seperti kemarin malam hanya karena hal sepele.

"sebaiknya Hyungwon jangan diberi tantangan yang berat, kasihan dia" ujar Wonho yang diberi senyuman super manis dari Hyungwon sekaligus diberi tatapan membunuh dari Jooheon. Ok, disini Wonho benar-benar soulmate Hyungwon. Sedangkan member yang lainnya hanya menatap bosan Wonho.

"tapi hyung.. mereka harus sama-sama mendapat tantangan yang setara beratnya" I.M menatap sinis Wonho.

"hey, aku hanya bercanda" Wonho malah mengacak-ngacak rambut I.M sayang. I.M hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Baiklah saudara-saudaraku sebangsa dan setanah air, lebih baik kita diskusikan ini bersama-sama" Shownu menengahi. Sungguh leader yang bijaksana.

"shwshwshwshwshwshwshw.." mereka (Shownu, Minhyuk, Wonho, Kihyun, dan I.M) mulai membentuk lingkaran dan mulai mendiskusikan tantangan untuk Jooheon dan Hyungwon. Jooheon terlihat khusyuk berdoa sedangkan Hyungwon hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"hahaha" Minhyuk terlihat tertawa puas disela-sela diskusi. Jooheon hanya bisa membulatkan mata sipitnya sedangkan Hyungwon tetap stay cool.

"Akhirnya setelah diskusi selesai, Kita sudah menentukan tantangan untuk kalian berdua, yaitu besok sore menjelang malam kalian akan pergi ke sebuah rumah kosong dan nanti kalian harus dance dengan berpakaian serba putih dan dance lagu Sistar sunbae yang berjudul Touch My Body". Jelas Shownu datar, ia tak sama sekali menunjukan ke-evil-annya. Wonho terlihat sedih akan Hyungwon dan Jooheon, Kihyun dan Minhyuk terlihat senang, sedangkan I.M juga terlihat senang. Haha poor Jooheon and Hyungwon.

"dan harus direkam" tambah Shownu.

"…" Jooheon dan Hyungwon hanya bisa mematung. Masih shock dengan apa yang diucapkan Shownu barusan.

-Besok sore menjelang malam-  
(18.00 KST)

"sebelum berangkat kalian berdua harus memakai ini" I.M memberikan baju dan celana putih panjang polos kepada Jooheon dan Hyungwon.

"ok akan kita pakai sekarang" ujar Hyungwon sekaligus dengan anggukan Jooheon.

Setelah 10 menit berganti pakaian, tiba- tiba kepala Hyungwon mendadak sakit. Jadi, hanya Jooheon yang akan menerima tantangan ini. Sungguh Jooheon yang malang..

Semua member (min Hyungwon dan Wonho) ikut mengantar Jooheon ke tempat rumah kosong dengan menggunakan mobil van. Setelah tiba disana, mata Jooheon tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca, hal ini membuat member yang lain tak tega. Walau begitu, permainan DoD ini harus tetap dilaksanakan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ok Jooheon hyung, kami akan meninggalkan mu sendiri disini ok?" ujar I.M masih dengan ekspresi tak teganya.

"Semangat Honey.." Minhyuk menyemangati dengan bahagia/?.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Honey, lagipula hanya 3 menit kok" Kihyun sebisa mungkin membuat Jooheon tenang, ya.. walau dalam hati Kihyun sangat puas.

"nanti kami akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari sini, jika sudah selesai nanti kau sms aku ya." Ujar Shownu seraya memberikan lampu emergency, handycam dan music box kepada Jooheon.

"ne hyung" Jooheon masih terisak.

[Normal POV end]

[Jooheon POV]

Aku mulai memasuki rumah kosong tersebut dengan perlahan pastinya, jujur saja ini baru pertama kalinya aku masuk ke rumah kosong sendirian. Rumah kosong ini tak cukup gelap karena aku hanya membawa satu lampu emergency. Aku cepat-cepat menyetel music box dengan lagu Touch My Body dengan volume sedang, suasanya yang tadinya hening kini menjadi agak ramai/?.

Sekarang aku sedang mengingat-ingat koreografi dance Touch My Body sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulku, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahuku dari belakang, aku tersentak dan sedikit berteriak, ternyata yang memegang bahuku..

"Hyungwon hyung?!" kataku sedikit tersentak dengan mata membulat.

"aku kira kau sakit tadi" tambahku, jujur saja Hyungwon hyung memang terlihat lebih pucat dari yang biasanya.

"sekarang sudah agak baikan hehe" balas Hyungwon hyung dengan tawaan yang cukup misterius menurutku.

"serius hyung?" kataku tak percaya. Dan Hyungwon hyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah ayo kita sama-sama dance Touch My Body hyung" Hyungwon hyung mengangguk lagi.

Jujur saja, aku merasa agak tenang karena aku tak sendirian disini, tapi disisi lain aku agak merinding karena sikap Hyungwon hyung yang agak aneh menurutku.

Aku mulai menyalakan handycam dan menyetel lagunya dengan volume maksimal. Aku menari dengan sangat heboh, hmm mungkin karena terbawa suasana lagunya, sedangkan Hyungwon hyung hanya menari dengan biasa, yah dia memang selalu stay cool seperti Prince kan? haha.

Akhirnya kami berdua telah menyelesaikan Dare ini, aku cukup berkeringat ya.. karena danceku yang terlihat heboh, aku mulai men-save rekaman tadi, dan aku merogoh smartphone ku dari saku untuk me-sms Shownu hyung.

Aku sangat terkejut, karena ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Hyungwon hyung yang isinya 'Semangat Jooheon^^ kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik!'. Aku mematung, jadi.. sekarang ini aku sedang bersama siapa?

"M-mm.. H-hyung, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar ya" kataku sedikit terbata-bata dengan senyuman se-natural mungkin, agar aku tak terlihat ketakutan.

"Ingin ke toilet atau memang sudah tahu?" katanya dingin.

Aku pun langsung kabur tanpa membawa peralatan yang Shownu hyung berikan tadi dengar linangan airmata dan langsung me-sms Shownu hyung untuk minta jemput.

[Jooheon POV end]

-  
Epilog

[Normal POV]

Semua member Monsta X bahkan PD-nim yang sudah mendengar cerita dari Jooheon langsung shock. Setelah kejadian itu Jooheon langsung sakit dan tak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

"Honey, kami pulang.." Teriak Minhyuk. Member lainnya mulai memasuki kamar Jooheon.

"Halo hyung-hyung.." balas Jooheon dengan senyuman dan matanya yang tambah segaris.

"Fanmeet terasa sepi tanpamu Jooheon, cepatlah sembuh ok?!" ujar Wonho.

"hmm sudah merasa baikan belum hyung?" tanya I.M lembut.

"ya lumayan hehe" jawab Jooheon.

"hmm kita belum melihat rekamannya kan?" tanya Hyungwon. Yang lain mengangguk.

"iya benar, ayo kita putar sekarang!" kata Kihyun.

"Dimana kau menyimpan rekamannya Jooheon?" tanya Shownu.

"ada di tas hyung" kata Jooheon sambil menunjuk pada tas yang ia maksud.

"iya ada" respon Shownu.

"ah, aku jadi takut melihatnya" Hyungwon menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Shownu mulai memutar rekamannya di laptop. Disana hanya terlihat Jooheon seorang diri sedang menari dengan heboh.

"Hyungwon, tidak maksud ku hantu yang kau maksud tidak ada di rekaman ya Jooheon" ujar Wonho.

"hn hyung" dehem Jooheon. Jooheon masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"hahahaha" semua member tertawa karena dance heboh Jooheon. Bahkan I.M dan Minhyuk sampai guling-gulingan.

"Yeah this is the best DoD ever! haha" ngakak I.M. ok, I.M sungguh jahat terhadap Jooheon.

"Jooheon, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melakukan dare ini?" tanya Kihyun.

"ya begitulah hyung.." jawab Jooheon masih lemas. Semua member yang menonton video masih tertawa.

"AAAAAAAAARRGHH."

Semua member terkejut ketika di akhir video muncul wajah full si hantu yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Hyungwon yang sangat menyeramkan dan membuat member berteriak histeris.

END.

* * *

Oya, FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita temennya temen, aku langsung merinding pas denger ceritanya dan langsung terinspirasi untuk membuat ini haha.. Semoga nge-Feel pas bacanya ya~

DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW! :*


End file.
